world_of_the_inhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackagar Boltagon
Biography Origin Black Bolt was born to two of Attilan's top geneticists, Agon, former head of the Genetic Council, and Rynda, director of the Prenatal Care Center. Subjected to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist while still an embryo, Black Bolt was born with strange powers surpassing even the norm for Inhumans. As an infant, he demonstrated certain electron-manipulative abilities which he could not yet control, particularly that of producing quasi-sonic energy of great destructive potential with his voice. To protect the rest of Attilan, he was placed inside a sound-proof chamber and given an energy-harnessing suit. There, he was schooled in the art of controlling his powers until the age of nineteen, when he was permitted to enter society. A month after being given freedom, Black Bolt discovered his young brother Maximus in the process of making a pact with emissaries of the Kree in order to gain power. Attempting to stop the Kree from escaping, Black Bolt used his forbidden power to knock the spaceship out of the sky. When the ship crashed to Attilan, it landed on his parents' laboratory, killing his mother and father. The reverberations of his brother's shout affected Maximus' sanity and suppressed his nascent mental powers. Despite his guilt and silent protests, Black Bolt was obligated to accept the mantle of leadership of the Inhumans at age twenty. Kingship Black Bolt's first crisis in leadership came when his cousin Triton was briefly held captive by humans. Learning of Triton's encounter upon his escape, Black Bolt decided that the Inhuman island of Attilan was in imminent danger of discovery by humanity. After scouting many possible sites to move his city, he settled upon the remote Himalayan Mountains. After the great migration, Black Bolt faced his second crisis when his brother unleashed the Trikon, three of the Inhuman workers who were transformed into energy beings. The Trikon enabled Maximus to wrest the rule of the Inhumans from his brother and send Black Bolt and the rest of the Royal Family into exile. For the next few years, Black Bolt and his kinsmen wandered Asia, Europe, and finally America in search of Medusa, his betrothed mate, who had been separated from the others during their battle with the Trikon. Eventually, Black Bolt and Medusa were reunited, and the Royal Family returned to Attilan and resumed the crown. Black Bolt has led the Inhumans through some of the most turbulent times in their history, including several more attempts by Maximus to usurp the throne, revolts by the worker class, attacks by human renegades, the kidnapping of Medusa, the destruction and rebuilding of Attilan, the revelation of Inhuman existence to humanity, and several more relocations of Attilan. Following the traditional lengthy period of betrothal, Black Bolt and Medusa were wed. Ahura Another major crisis occurred when Black Bolt and Medusa conceived a child. Medusa bore the child in defiance of the Genetic Council, who felt that Black Bolt's bloodline was too dangerous to pass on. The Council, nonetheless, took the child to genetically examine and forbade parental contact. Black Bolt was torn between his love for his family and his duty to respect the Genetic Council. It was only when the Council was exposed for using his son in a plot against him that he finally turned against the Council. With that, he also gave up his crown as king of the Inhumans. For a while, the Royal Family lived away from Attilan but returned during times of need. Retaking of the Crown Eventually, Black Bolt was re-instated as the monarch without much explanation. However, he was subsequently exiled after Attilan's forced adventure with Ronan in space. He went to the moon with the Royal Family after being banned from Earth and, again, it seemed that the rest of the Inhuman population soon joined him there and reaffirmed his role as king. Silent War After Quicksilver stole a cluster of Terrigen Crystals, Black Bolt and the other Inhumans followed him to Earth in pursuit. Quicksilver evaded capture however, and the crystals fell into the possession of the United States government, who refused to return them to the Inhumans. This led Black Bolt to declare war upon the United States. He sent a strike force led by Gorgon to capture several high-standing members of American society who were attending a charity opera. The operation went awry, however, and several civilians were killed and the team was captured by the Fantastic Four. After Black Bolt found Quicksilver, he discovered that Quicksilver had embedded several Terrigen Crystals in his flesh. Quicksilver revealed that, by using the powers the crystals had granted him, he traveled to the future where he witnessed the destruction of Attilan. While Maximus attempted to usurp the throne whilst Black Bolt was preoccupied, Black Bolt released Gorgon and tried to re-take the crystals. However, he was stopped by the Avengers, who reclaimed the crystals. The United States retaliated upon Black Bolt by sending a marine squad mutated by the Terrigen Crystals to Attilan. The Inhuman engaged them, and the squad surrendered. While inside the city, one of the squad members used her powers to detonate herself in a blast that devastated Attilan. Amidst the rubble, Maximus confronted his brother and declared himself the king. Black Bolt was jailed but was approached by Luna while imprisoned who told him that everyone except herself and Black Bolt were being controlled by Maximus. War of the Four Cities It was revealed that Black Bolt likely represented a prophecied anomaly of the Kree Inhuman genetics program. The genetic prophecy stated that this anomaly would bring about the end to the Kree. To prevent this, the Kree Supreme Intelligence ordered the destruction of all worlds where their genetic experiments took place. Only five colonies escaped, and they formed the Universal Inhumans. After Black Bolt's return to Attilan, he joined the Universal Inhumans and was presented with four new brides, one from each of the other colonies. Franklin Richards negotiated peace between the Kree and Inhumans. Black Bolt faced the Supreme Intelligence and assured them that he was no longer a threat to them. Infinity To be added Secret Wars To be added Death of Cyclops To be added Uncanny Inhumans To be added Inhumans vs. X-Men To be added Imprisonment To be added Relatives *Symak (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Tanith (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Magnar (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Zeta (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Agon (father, deceased) *Rynda (mother, deceased) *Maximus (brother) *Medusa (wife) *Oola Udonta (wife) *Aladi Ko Eke (wife) *Onomi Whitemane (wife) *Avoe (wife) *Ahura (son) *Korath (paternal uncle, deceased) *Milena (paternal aunt) *Mander (maternal uncle, deceased) *Azur (maternal aunt) *Gorgon (paternal first cousin) *Triton (maternal first cousin) *Karnak (maternal first cousin) *Alecto (paternal first cousin once-removed) *Petras (paternal first cousin once-removed) *Leer (maternal first cousin once-removed) *Kobar (grandfather-in-law, deceased) *La (grandmother-in-law, deceased) *Quelin (father-in-law) *Ambur (mother-in-law) *Crystal (sister-in-law) *Luna (niece) Powers and Abilities Powers Inhuman physiology: Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt's natural physiology grants him a number of superhuman physical attributes, but due to his genetic tampering at birth, Black Bolt's physical attributes are significantly superior to most other members of his race. *''Superhuman strength:'' Black Bolt, like all Inhumans, is superhumanly strong. Physically superior to the finest human specimen and some Inhumans, Black Bolt is able to lift a couple tons under normal circumstances. However, he can augment his strength by channeling electrons through his body. His base strength while doing this is unknown, but Black Bolt has been observed fighting opponents dynamically superior to him in hand-to-hand combat, with the Hulk claiming him to be close to himself in strength. *''Superhuman speed:'' Black Bolt can run and move at speeds which are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, as he has been able to catch directed miniature missiles, even when attacked from below, with ease, move at speeds so great he is invisible to the human eye, move at such speed he can travel vast distances before a human can finish a single thought, and catching Quicksilver. *''Superhuman stamina:'' Black Bolt's Inhuman musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human, even the finest human athlete. At his peak, he can exert himself for several days before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman durability:'' Black Bolt's body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. Black Bolt is resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories, which would severely injure or kill a human being, unharmed. He has survived blows from beings with superhuman strength. He is also capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space and the heat from re-entry. *''Superhuman agility:'' Black Bolt's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of his finest human athlete. *''Superhuman reflexes:'' Black Bolt's reflexes are far beyond those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman longevity:'' Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt has a natural lifespan that is at least twice the average lifespan of a human being. Electron harnessing: Black Bolt's primary superhuman ability is the power to harness the power of electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that is able to generate an unknown particle which interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. After the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, Black Bolt's powers were greatly diminished until he took a bath in exogenetically charged waters. *''Electron channeling:'' Black Bolt wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna upon his brow that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This antenna monitors the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of the particles he generates to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond its normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch called his "master blow". The exertion from this, however, taxes his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. *''Electron manipulation:'' Black Bolt can also direct the unknown particle he generates outwards without the use of his vocal chords. He can route the particles through his antenna for his arms and hands to create small, yet vastly powerful, blasts of concussive force, absorb and redirect vast quantities of energy. He can also form a field of highly-active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand which can deflect projectiles with the mass of a meteor. Black Bolt can also create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields solid enough for him to travel over. *''Quasi-sonic scream:'' Black Bolt's most devastating offensive weapon and one of the phenomena based upon his particular interaction is his actual voice. A whisper is capable of leveling a city, causing distant volcanoes to become active, shake apart entire continents, and generate tremors on the opposite side of the planet. A shout has been said to generate enough force to destroy planets. Due to the constand and exstreme danger posed by his voice, he has undergone rigorous mental training to prevent himself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep. Recently, it has been shown that Black Bolt's scream is tied to his emotions, especially anger. This, in turn, means that the power of his screams depend on his emotional state in some way. This would explain the drastic differences in power of his quasi-sonic screams. *''Matter and energy manipulation:'' Through unknown means, Black Bolt has shown numerous times that he has the ability to manipulate matter and energy to an unknown degree. He has shown the ability to transmute the elements, turn water into ice, and create toys out of thin air by rearranging molecular and particular structures. He has destroyed a solar flare powerful enough to annihilate the Earth and was able to block the powers of others through his abilities, defying them access to their abilities. *''Anti-gravitational flight:'' Black Bolt can harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons, enabling him to defy gravity. By emitting a jet of rapidly-moving particle-electron interaction by-product while enveloped by anti-gravitons, Black Bolt has been shown to fly above hypersonic speeds for lengths of ten hours and to fly beyond escape velocity. The anti-graviton field also serves to protect Black Bolt from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the atmosphere although it is not needed. Telepathic resistance: Black Bolt has strong psychic resistance, as was evidenced by him easily resisting the mental abilities of his brother, Maximus, and overwhelm him in psychic ability. Abilities *'Non-verbal communication:' Black Bolt is capable of communicating non-verbally, although Medusa will often act as a translator for him. *'Master combatant:' Black Bolt is a master of hand-to-hand combat, although even the smallest sigh directed from his mouth, even towards those possessing great physical attributes, is enough to destroy them. It is reputed that he once defeated Ikaris the Eternal in one-on-one hand-to-hand combat with ease. *'Diplomatic immunity:' As the leader of a sovereign nation, he often visits the United States or United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips. *'Stress point detection:' Black Bolt was trained by Karnak in using his superhuman senses to detect weaknesses. Through this method, Black Bolt was able to find the weak link in a chain he was being held with. Weaknesses Weak immune system: Due to living the entirety of his life in a closed society, Black Bolt has a far lower threshold for disease and pollution than ordinary humans. Paraphernalia Transportation Lockjaw and Eldrac: When not flying under his own power, Black Bolt uses the teleportational powers of Lockjaw or the transporting powers of Eldrac to transport himself. Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:House of Agon Category:Attilanians Category:Males Category:Illuminati Category:Universal Inhumans Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman speed Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Superhuman durability Category:Superhuman agility Category:Superhuman reflexes Category:Superhuman longevity Category:Energy blasts Category:Energy absorption Category:Force fields Category:Sonic scream Category:Matter manipulation Category:Energy manipulation Category:Flight Category:Telepathic resistance Category:To be added